onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 374
Chapter 374 is titled "Struggle". Cover Page Volume: 39 Pg.: 127 Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Vol. 12: "Let's Disguise Ourselves for Now". Short Summary Nico Robin and Franky are once again in the hands of the CP9. Long Summary Those on the Rocket Man are shocked when Luffy cries out to return however, that was not what he meant, he was crying out about a frog standing upon the tracks. Everyone is shocked to see Yokozuna there as he prepares to stop the train and they begin to tell him to move. Meanwhile, the four on the Puffing Tom appeared to have escape although they realize it shouldn't be so easy since they aren't as weak as that. Just then, Kalifa connects the cars using her whips and Blueno pulls the cars closer together again to the shock of the others. Sanji attempts to fight Blueno nearly breaking through Blueno's Tekkai. Just then, Robin attacks Sogeking telling them once again that this is her business, not theirs. Kaku uses this chance to attack Sanji, knocking him back towards Usopp. Franky then stands between the Straw Hat Pirates and the CP9 giving them a chance to escape by shoving the front of the train into the second car despite this sacrificing his own chance to escape. He explains to the CP9 that he could not just let her continuously attempt to stay captured while they try to rescue her and he calls out that he has a plan of his own. However, as Sanji attempts to persuade Robin to escape with them, Blueno uses his Devil Fruit ability to appear behind him and attacks him. The CP9 explain this to a shocked Franky as Sogeking is also attacked by Blueno. He explains to Robin that she cannot leave a pirate crew without the captain's agreement and that she should have faith in Luffy, shocking her. As she makes her way back to the second car, Blueno explains that the Buster Call destroyed an entire island leaving her as the only survivor at the age of eight. It is explained that the horrible memories she had then have caused her to turn on her friends and escapes before Sanji can stop him. As the Puffing Tom continues on with Robin and Franky captured, Enies Lobby comes into sight. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Yokozuna stands on the tracks and prepares to stop the Rocket Man. *It is revealed that Tekkai has a limit to its toughness, as Sanji used a powerful kick and nearly broke through Blueno's Tekkai. *Franky attempts to give Sanji's group a chance to escape. Robin however willingly goes back to CP9 despite Sanji and Sogeking's protests. *Blueno reveals that Robin was the only survivor of a military attack known as Buster Call that occurred twenty years ago. *Robin and Franky are back in the hands of the CP9. *The Puffing Tom is almost at Enies Lobby. *This is the last chapter of the Water 7 Arc. Characters Anime Episodes *Episode 262 (p. 2-13) *Episode 263 (p. 14-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 374 it:Capitolo 374